


Caught In the Act

by calie15



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea catches Oliver and Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In the Act

"Is the door locked?" She gasped as Oliver broke from her lips and attacked her throat. He made an affirmative noise against her skin and she balled his t-shirt up from the bottom. As it caught beneath his arms he pulled away, yanked it off and tossed it to the side. Her breath stuttered as his bare torso pressed against her and he once again was kissing her neck. Her dress was already hiked above her hips, but it clearly wasn’t enough because he fisted it and pulled it over her head. "Oliver," she protested.

"No one is here," he reminded her and kissed her lips as he pulled her closer to the edge.

Felicity locked her legs around his waist and whimpered as his stomach pressed against her core. “Hurry,” she whispered, not needing any foreplay. The excitement of being stripped bare and ravished on his desk at the club was enough. She felt his hands between them, the sound if his belt being undone. Then she heard a scream.

Felicity’s head whipped up and as ridiculous as it was she to screamed also. In the end Felicity had jumped off the desk and stood behind Oliver’s body, one arm barricading her in. Thea stood in the doorway, a hand over her eyes, and Roy just stared at them.

"Roy!" Oliver snapped angrily.

"Yep, sorry," the boy said and turned around quickly.

"Oliver, people don’t have sex in offices that their sister shares!" Thea screamed angrily.

"Thea…" Oliver began testily.

"Yea, I’m leaving," she responded, her tone clearly annoyed. As she turned and stepped through the door way she stopped and turned back to face them. "Hey…Felicity," she said awkwardly and then left.

Felicity groaned and dropped her forehead against Oliver’s back. He turned in front of her and she looked up into his amused face. “This isn’t funny,” she snapped and turned to find her dress.


End file.
